After school romance
by JuxVa-chan
Summary: The universal rule about having an affair with your HOTHOTHOT homeroom teacher? Don't involve feelings. It's the rule never to be broken! Kinda? LEMONS!


**Yep, and another story of mine ;D Please be nice guys cause...it's like my first m-rated story? Oh and comment on how I did and tell me how to improve!**

**Disclaimed!  
**

**Review ((:**

* * *

Okay. So, like hi. Name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Won't miss me in a crowd. Pink hair green eyes? Even though everyone in my old high school did manage to miss me in the crowd.

Weird thing.

Well, maybe I was an outcast, so what? I doesn't matter anymore. You know why?

Because I will totally begin a new life.

My parents are divorced. They were both rich and the money brought them apart. Loved it more than each other.

I lived with my mom in the US until now. But she was never home and when she was she would just yell at me. I think she hates me. Because I ruin her perfect appearance. Right. Who wants their child to be a total social looser.  
Yep. But it doesn't scratch me as much as it should.

And about the new chance I was talking about?  
Well I moved to my dad. To a town called Konoha. In Japan.

Like, the other end of the world.

* * *

"Sakura, darling, I'm sorry but I need to go, now! Work's calling!", my dad called from downstairs and hurriedly searched for his car keys. I still don't understand how such a mess of a man can be successful in anything business related.

Pff, whatever.

"Sure, be careful, daddy!"

"Aren't I always? And you're in Japan now! Try calling me Too-chan, hun!", with that the door closed.

"I'd rather not…"

Sighing I finished breakfast and packed my things for school.  
"Ah, Sakura-sama! Haruno-sama told me to drive you", one of the maids told me kindly.

Getting used to those odd suffixes would be a drag. Like, seriously.

"Yeah, give me a minute", I muttered under my breath.

5 minutes later the maid (her name was Harumi-chan or something) and I sat in the car and were on our way to Konoha Gakuen, the school I would attend from now on.

My new chance.

Because I had a goal. This year I would be popular. Or at least try.

So my ultimate goal in mind I wore my uniform like the cool kids did. First few buttons of the blake-ish-red blouse open and the skirt riding high on my hips, showing my long, creamy legs.

I got quite the nice curves over the years. Over all slim figure(okay, I was a tiny, whiny bit short, okay?! But I got legs to make up for that!), not too busty hips and a chest some would kill for with the way my body was built.

And fyi I love my D-cups too. Fuck off.

Needlessly to say I made one hell of an entrance when I arrived in a long stretched black limo(those cool things you couldn't look inside off because the windows were dark-ish) and exited, Ray-Ban in place(My god! THAT SKIRT'S SO SHORT! I didn't flash someone, DID I? OHH MY GOOOWD!) and showed that I was all calm about it.

'Cause like as a rich kid it _is _easier to become popular.

That way I walked (slutted) towards the school coolly (whorishly) made the day of the fortunate boys surrounding me.

A brave one dared to approach me.

"Hey, beauty. It's Suigetsu. You new? Never seen you around and believe me I would have remembered a hot girl like you."

Preeettyy boy. (I had a fetish for those, kay? But hey, who doesn't?)  
I took off my (aaaweesome) sunglasses and secured them on my blouse, _accidently_ between my breasts (damn right, you skinny bitches, I got a pair of tits! Grow yourself some, too.).

A sweet smile and he was all mine.

"Gosh, you're so sweet, Suigetsu-kun! My name's Sakura Haruno. Oh wait! You say Haruno Sakura here right?"

Suigetsu grinned and showed me his shark like teeth (the hotness!).

"You're not from Japan?"

"I'm from America."

"Dude, that's hot…"

And so my day went pretty uneventful. I was introduced to a bunch of people, made friends with the popular ones of them and tried to make a good impression in class.

Nothing special. That was until homeroom.

My chair was turned around (I was talking to that blond chick…Ino or something) so my back was facing the board.

I didn't see him entering.

Someone coughed to gain attention. Some turned around (I didn't).

That someone coughed louder again.

Still was kinda ignored.

I could practically hear the vein twitching on his forehead.

"Attention, class", he spoke calmly, almost dangerously.

When I turned around, I guess I stopped breathing.

Was that some kind of angel sent from god before me?

With angel I actually meant my homeroom teacher. He had silky (I suppose), black hair, standing up on the back of his head, pale skin and darkdarkdark eyes.

And those eyes roamed the class right now and stopped on me and OH MY GOODNESS was that a smirk?

I might be dying from a heart attack right now.

"Haruno Sakura?", he asks, the smirk never faltering.

I felt myself blush. Damn pale skin, easily getting red and making me look like an idiot!

"Y-yes?"

I DID NOT JUST STUTTER!  
His smirk turned into a grin.

"You're the new student, right?"

I nodded. My voice didn't gain my trust again just yet (DAMN TRAITOR).

"Since I'm your homeroom teacher I would like to speak to after class a bit."

All I could do was nod again.

* * *

AFTER CLASS (duh…)

* * *

I shifted slightly nervous on my seat when Uchiha-sensei sat down at the other side of my table.

"So, Sakura…", he drawled. (WAS THAT THE SEXY TONE I HEARD IN HIS VOICE?)

His face moved slightly in my direction, getting nearer towards my face.

"Are you…comfortable here? Is everybody nice to you?", a slight smirk tugged on his lips.

"Or does something _bother_ you?"  
It was a normal question. Why did it sound so…dirty when he said it?

(Maybe because you can feel his breath on your face…)

Suddenly I felt cold fingers pressed against my forehead and my already present blush deepened.

Then his fingers were replaced by his forehead…our noses were touching…  
A shiver went through me when I felt fingers ghost my thighs up and down.

"U-uchiha-sensei-"

"Please, Sakura-chan…call me Sasuke."

I nodded dumbly and fight down the moan when his fingers glided my leg up.

By no means was I a virgin but this man sure made me feel like one.

But when he brushed against my…private parts, I couldn't hold back the moan any longer.

Sasuke smirked and rested his hand in that particular place.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. Try to keep a bit quiet, we don't want any unnecessary attention, right?"

I didn't get a chance to answer when my teacher's fingers began to message my already wet opening.

But apparently Sasuke-sensei found more effective methods of keeping my moans quiet.

Pressing his lips against mine was one of them.

Hungrily he nibbled my lower lip and slipped his hot tongue into my mouth when another moan escaped me.

Giving myself completely into him I returned the kiss as he circled his tongue around mine.

I started to whimper pathetically when his hand left my private parts and he started to undress me, buttoning the blouse down.

Impatiently I tore his t-shirt over his head and he pulls down my skirt, leaving me in only my underwear, even though the bra didn't last much longer.

By now I was sprawled on the teacher's desk, Sasuke-sensei's hands massaging my breasts.

One hand moved down to give my clit some attention again.

First he rubs his fingers against it, earning loud moans from me. I had to hold back a cry of pleasure as three fingers of his entered me suddenly, his pants were already somewhere forgotten.

Skilfully he pumps in and out of me curling and rubbing on the exact right places.

"Ugh…Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke smirked down at me.

"Do you like my fingers in you, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yes…Ah…", reply.

"You know, I have something that will feel even better inside of you. Do you know what it is?"

"Your…ahhhhh."  
That was the spot. His fingers started rumming against it, leaving my mind in a foggy haze.

"My what, Sakura-chan?"

I tried to concentrate, even though I felt all the pleasure running through me and a tight knot building in my stomach.

"Your cock…", I breathed.

He grinned.

"Correct, Haruno."

The teacher tone. Weirdly that turned me on even more.

His fingers were still inside of me, giving me the utmost pleasure. One more thrust…

Suddenly they were pulled away from me.

I wanted to protest but soon they were replaced by something…bigger.

Groans emitted from my teachers mouth as he thrust in and out of me.  
Soon my moans got louder and the immense pleasure he gave me gathered in my stomach turning into a knot about to explode anytime soon.

"Ahh…sensei….Sasuke-sensei…AHHH."  
He grunted a few times before he too came inside of me.

Okay. So maybe he wasn't directly an angel sent from god. More like Lucifer.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it?:D**

**For those of you who read my other stories, too. SORRY GUYS I HAVE TROUBLES WITH MY FF ACCOUNT AT THE MOMENT AND CAN'T UPDATE! DDD:**

**Review? :3**


End file.
